User talk:Hotmessz
User talk posts. HotMess, I wonder whether I've been offensive in posting on your talk page - may have been flippant, now that I reread what I've written in the page's history, but I don't think I've been offensive. May I ask you why you deleted it? It certainly is your privilege deleting what's on your page, but the posts remains in its history, and people may want to refer to them if need be. Still best, Ngebendi 19:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) General silliness... One of the reasons why I asked is that this particular thread is not yet over; we may both need to go back to an old post to clarify why the other has answered a certain way. If you delete them, it makes it more difficult for the other to do so. This is a very practical reason you may want to take into account. You and I are already capable to spend an inordinate amount of time on the wiki, there's no need to increase it without a valid reason. Furthermore, with threads that go forth and back for six, ten, fiftteen posts each, things can really get complicated, and sometimes there are discussions with other people were being able to rapidly check a post on your page may be important. But, then, as I said, it is your privilege to deal with your talk page as you see fit. And I still think that hybrid immortality has not been proven. The only thing that we may take for granted is that Nahuel is 150 give or take - what will happen in the future we do not know: he may outlive all the characters of the novel, how long that may be, or he may bust his heart two days after he's back in South American, for all we know, unless Kaure does not slip him some hybrid-tailored poison earlier. I would also say that vampires aren't that well protected anyway - Victoria's coven is at least three members down, and countless newborns got killed. Granted, the higher-up Volturi are around since roman times or earlier, but Caius had to change his pants after his last encounter with a werewolf, and I would like to see how they deal with the heat death of the universe. Turning into a statue like the Romanians, probably, which may be just another way to quit. "To which Steph replies that he's set up for immortality." He certainly may be, but it is voluntary, and even him got his behind kicked badly, so much that he required a vampire to break his bones so that he could set them back to normal - I'm glad I live on another continent! And those shapeshifters who never got a chance to phase, they certainly are not immortal. Best, Ngebendi 20:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I almost forgot; it would be a good idea to sign your posts. The third button from the right inserts four tildes where the cursor is, which in turn will insert your username and date/hour of saving of your post. In this case, I knew it was you, but if you ''had started a new thread, I wouldn't have known whom to answer. The username also provides a link to your userpage. Re: Immortality "So when you think about it, there is '''no' absolute immortality. Still if hybrids are not immortal I don't think I'd classify them as mortals. They just seem to I don't know superior physically and mentally for that." That's exactly my point - hybrids are superior to humans in a number of ways, but on the key point they probably aren't. Or at least we don't know. Ngebendi 21:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC)